Frank's Dream Come True
by anamaric17
Summary: The Dream scene from The Tourist becomes reality for Frank and Elise


Title: Frank's Dream Come True

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: The Dream scene from The Tourist becomes reality for Frank and Elise

Disclaimer: I don't own Ms. Jolie or Mr. Depp but in my head they are married to me lol!

Rating: Mature

"You look ravenous."

"Don't you mean ravishing?"

"I do."

He still hit himself over and over mentally at the stupid mistake out at the balcony. Not that it mattered much since she had went into her room and locked the door and there he sat, hoping that the kiss had meant something, even if just a little bit, to Elise. She was unlike any other woman he had meant before. She was beautiful, cultured, had a sense of humor, and class, and she was almost unreal. It seemed that whoever this Pierce man was, he was an idiot to have left her alone for a second, he knew he would never have done so. Elise was the kind of woman who was strong, but still needed a kind ear to listen to her side of things. She was enchanting and he knew better than to let it go any further when she was still so very in love with Pierce but a part of him wandered. Its with that thought that he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Not six minutes later he was wide awake again. He just couldn't sleep knowing the woman of his dreams was only a set of doors away. He had dreamed, as shortly as that may seem, of the two of them, touching, kissing, exploring to contours of each other. He only hesitated for a second before making his decision. Standing up, he took a deep breath, closing his brown eyes and steadying his pulse before he tried the handle of the amazingly crafted door. It was almost a game, if the knob didn't turn, then he would just go lay back down and try to forget his want for her. However if it turned and she didn't curse him as he approached her, then he would go for it. With a silent prayer, he turned the knob and finding no resistance he opened the door.

Elise stood there in her elegant gown, the one Pierce most definitely had delivered for her, and the one that caused his earlier language error. He watched the way she seemed to know he was there but didn't acknowledge him. The slope of her neck, long and adored with a beautiful necklace was curved to the side as she slowly took out her earrings and laid them down on the vanity. The way the light in the room drank in her inner glow was perfect and then she reached up a hand to take out the pins letting her silky, brown tresses flow down her back. He moved fully into the room then not saying a word as he ran a hand down her neck and pulled her gently to him. She didn't stop him which was a good thing and the look in her blue-green eyes said everything that neither of them knew how to say outloud. He kissed her closing his eyes and feeling her lashes fall against his cheek as they wound up closer. Her perfume smelled like lillies and lavender and something else, some wild, exotic flower he couldn't place. The way she tasted was even better, sweet and inviting.

She broke the kiss to momentarily reach for the zipper on her dress and Frank watched her letting his hands slide down the sides of her smoothly curved, yet slim figure. Not once did their eye contact break as she deftly stepped out of the dress and smiled before heading to the bed. He followed like a lost puppy removing his shirt and exposing his bare, toned muscular chest to her view. Her eyes darkened with wander and lust as she took in his male beauty but still they had yet to speak a word. What use would words be at a time like this anyway, he thought.

He started to undo the drawlstring of his pajama pants when she made a beckoning signal with her long, curved index finger. He stopped what he was doing and crawled up the bed to her. She was still in her bra, panties, and tights but the whole thing was intimate as she curved her body into his pressing against him wantonly.

"I want you Frank. I want you to love me as if I were a goddess."

"You are Elise. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

He said kissing her shoulder which reminded him of the same shade of the moon. She moaned a bit at that so he did again and her slender hands ran through his curly locks. Frank looked in her eyes before he found the clasp of her bra and unsnapped it gaining a sigh of pleasure from her. The rest of their clothes were lost in the passion and Frank made his way down her chest raining kisses everywhere trying to make her wish of being made love to like a goddess a reality. One of her hips rose and fell and repeated itself as she slowly twisted asking for more from below him. He leaned down kissing first one kneecap and then the other running his tongue down them and then back up. She bit her lip watching him before he slowly placed his kisses higher and closer to her prized point.

"Please I need you."  
She whispered and he nodded running his nose through her most delicate curls and immediately found himself immersed in her scent. The edge of his nose rubbed further down and she bucked into him. He knew he could only play with her a little longer before bringing her to the edge of her desire, so with that in mind, his traced first the side of her opening and then he spread her being gentle and inserted his wet tongue there. He heard more than seen her cry out his name as her hands once more found his head and he continued lapping at her as her sweet, ambrosia flowed into his mouth. He let most of it collect there before swallowing. She broke apart panting his name not long after that and Frank looked up watching the way she watched him as he found his way back up her body.

"You taste wonderful Elise. You are so beautiful."

She smiled weakly, still coming down, and nodded for him to kiss her sharing her taste. He moaned at the intimacy and let his tongue enter her mouth much like it has entered her only minutes before. He rubbed his manhood against her silently asking to become one and she raised her hips wrapping her legs around his waist. Frank finally was inside her and if he thought she had been vocal before, he was surprised when she screamed rolling her eyes into her head and holding on to him. He loved it. He loved every second of it and didn't waste much time pulling out and returning to her just to hear his name being called.

The way she felt was incredible, beyond words and he was already addicted to her. She bared her neck to his waiting mouth as he surged foreward on a powerful thrust and he clamped on making both of them moan. It felt like forever and he never wanted it to stop but she went over the edge again and then again as he changed positions pulling her up higher and going as deep as he could before he too slipped into Heaven.

They lay in the afterglow, kissing and touching much like he imagined before she yawned and giggled happily.

"I regret to say that I must sleep now Frank. Will you stay?"

"I wouldn't leave if the moon came crashing down on us Elise."

She smiled, looking innocent and girlish before laying her head down on his chest and throwing a long, curved leg over his own legs. She looked up at him totally serious for a second and he watched the way her eyes shown dreamlike.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me tonight. Thank you for loving me."

She said before kissing him and letting it linger and then she was asleep. He wrapped the covers around them, smiling at those words and feeling the same way.


End file.
